


Bring Back What Once Was Mine

by ShootingStar13



Series: WinterPrincess Week 2018 [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIW takes place ten years after CACW, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Ten Years Later, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: What if, Infinity War happens not three, but ten years after Civil War? What changes are there to Shuri and Bucky's relationship? How does this effect the death toll? This is their story.(Posting early because I'm going to be without connection all day Sunday).





	Bring Back What Once Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> WinterPrincess Week Day 1 (Early lol)

Shuri's eyes slowly begin to blink open. Her head feels like it's being split down the middle, and she can't feel most of her body, paralyzed from the numbing pain coursing through her.

Shuri wakes up to see a handful of the Dora Milaje at her bedside. She can make out Okoye to her left, tears staining her cheeks yet her expression is still as strong as ever. Aluna is to her right, her fingers gripping the handle of her staff so tight, Shuri fears it'll shatter in her hands. Safiya is beside Aluna, her eyes still producing tears that worry and scare Shuri. The young Dora's heart is so big in comparison to the rest of her body, Shuri can read the situation just from her expression. 

They lost the fight.

Shuri quickly sits up, needing to know the body count, needing to know what can be done to avenge those they lost, and needing to check on her family.

She needs to know if they're still alive.

"Your Majesty." Okoye's voice says softly startling Shuri from her thoughts.

But something sticks out to her with just those two words. Okoye changed her form of address. That can only mean one thing. 

T'Challa is dead.

But even if T'Challa dies, his wife and daughter would take the throne, until she, is old enough to rule properly on her own. But if Okoye is referring to Shuri differently, it means that they can't rule in T'Challa's place because it also means that Nakia is dead, and that T'Challa's and Nakia's nine-year-old daughter, Tayla, is dead as well.

Shuri is their Queen now.

"Who else?" Is all Shuri can manage to ask. She swallows hard and stands up from the bed she's resting in. She can't rest any longer because she needs to find a way to defeat Thanos and she needs to find a way to avenge the deaths of her brother, sister, and niece.

She also needs to find the rest of her family. 

No one says anything though, her question goes unanswered. But Okoye opens her mouth to speak twice, yet the words never come. 

"Who else is dead?" Shuri repeats.

There is still no response and Shuri is growing impatient. 

"With Thanos' powers, came the deaths of half of the populations of every species in the universe." A voice calls from across the room.

It's Captain Rogers.

The Captain makes his way from across the room towards her, his expression set in a mixture of depression and rage, face red and wet from the crying he's done. She knows what he's about to say won't be good so she decides she not going to hear it.

Shuri moves and quickly pushes past the Dora and Steve and out the door, she needs to find her husband and children, and she needs to find them now.

She checks her six-year-old son's bedroom. _Empty..._

She checks her three-year-old daughter's bedroom. _Empty._

She checks hers and Bucky's bedroom. _Empty!_

 

Shuri turns around and starts running into the direction of the throne room. It's the only last logical place that's left for her to check for her family. What's left of her family that is. But as her blood pumps into her lungs, giving her the oxygen needed to run frantically around the palace, Shuri can't stop the irrational fear eating away at her mind.

Steve said a half of the population of every species in the universe perished when Thanos' used the Infinity Stones. Out of the 7.6 billion plus people living their lives on earth that's more than three billion eight hundred million people dead. Three of them that she already knows of are her brother, sister, and niece. 

 

Shuri bursts into the throne room, head shaking as she desperately searches for her family. Immediately she sees them. Her mother is weeping over a pile of ashes piled the carpet, her daughter, Kalani, is wrapped tightly in her grandmother's arms, and her son, Iwobi, is nowhere to be found.

"Mama!" Kalani suddenly exclaims, prying herself out of Ramonda's grip and running towards Shuri, quickly aiming 'grabby-hands' in her direction. 

"Where is Iwobi?" Shuri asks her mother, carefully taking her daughter into her arms. Kalani happily snuggles into the crook of her neck, oblivious to the horrible situation at hand. But she doesn't care if her daughter has no clue what's going on, she doesn't want her to know what's happening anyway. She'd keep her in the dark to keep that smile from disappearing from her beautiful face.

"Mother." Shuri stammers. "Where is my son?"

Shuri walks in closer, towards where her mother is kneeling on the ground, crying over a pile of ash. She watches her closely, scared of what she's going to say next. Her hold tightens around Kalani, hoping, praying, that her sweet Iwobi is okay.

Ramonda wipes away the tears on her cheeks. Straightening up her posture, she lets out a shaking breath before speaking.

"He's...gone..." She whispers. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" Shuri asks.

"He's gone!" Ramonda sobs. "He was here and then he-he just turned to dust right in front of me!"

_Turned to dust?_

That means the ashes on the carpet...

"He's gone?" Shuri's chest tightens, he heart beating faster than the beat of a drum. 

Iwobi is gone.

Her heart shatters and it feels like her body is being ripped apart, over and over again, until she bleeds out empty.

Her son is _dead._

Shuri's knees buckle, eyes staring down at the pile of ash on the floor.

"No." She whispers, shaking her head in disbelief. "No." She falls to her knees, her daughter collapsing with her as she cries over her son's ashes. Her sweet baby boy is dead. Her first born, her perfect little spitfire of a son is gone! She can't fathom the news. She can't process it. Iwobi is _gone_ , _dead_ , and joined with his grandfather, uncle, aunt, and cousin in the afterlife. 

Shuri screams out in agonizing pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand reaching out to gently touch the pile of ash on the ground. Her baby boy is dead and there's nothing she can do to bring him back. As she grieves, she wishes that she could hold her son, one last time.

 

Shuri lays on the ground on her side, one arm wrapped around her body, the other resting on top of Iwobi's ashes. She can't _think_ , she can't _breathe_. She wonders if this is the same pain her mother felt when she thought T'Challa dead all those years ago. She realizes that her mother probably doesn't even know the fate of her son, daughter, and eldest granddaughter yet. 

She hears sets of footsteps enter the room, many heavy set, others light as a feather, but she doesn't sit up to see who they are. 

"Ramonda." Okoye says quietly, possibly to get her mother's attention. "Queen Shuri the Avengers wish to speak with you." Okoye says. Shuri doesn't move, she _can't_ move. She has no energy to move. She hears her mother gasp behind her though. Since she now knows the fate of T'Challa, Nakia, and Tayla. Still, Shuri doesn't know Bucky's fate. She doesn't know yet if she's widowed or if she has to grieve over her son with her husband beside her. But she doesn't want to know, because she can already feel the truth coming at her like a bullet from the world's deadliest gun. 

"Shuri..." Roger's voice is steady. "There's something you need to know...it's about Bucky."

"Don't!" Shuri snaps, suddenly sitting up. She knows already, she doesn't need to hear it from Steve, she knows her husband is dead. 

"He's gone too." Steve says, ignoring her command. 

The 'too' hurts worse, another blow from the giant purple fist of that alien asshole. He's taken her brother, her husband, and her son from her. They're all gone and she can't get them back. 

Shuri's chest bounces as she cries, hysteria finally setting in. She can feel everyone starring at her, possibly wondering if she's fit to rule after her losses.

She could care less about what they think. 

 

Shuri feels a hand, a small hand, rest on her arm. She looks down and sees Kalani, staring at her with sad eyes. Her eyes are the same shade as her father's storm-blue eyes, soft and bright, but suddenly so watery and dim. Kalani is smart, she probably understood what Rogers meant when he told them that Bucky is gone. She knows her Daddy is dead. She even witnessed first hand her older brother dying today. Her little girl will never forget this day, the pain and grief will forever be etched in her mind. 

Shuri swallows, hiccups quietly, and gently pulls her young daughter in for a hug, squeezing her baby tightly, never wanting to let her go, afraid she'll lose her too. 

Willing herself to her feet, Shuri stands up tall, head held high, and walks away from everyone in the throne room. She has to start planning, she has to figure out a way to go back, to reverse the clock, to stop Thanos from ever getting all the Infinity Stones, and to keep him from murdering her family and her people. 

She won't rest until she finds a way to fix this. 

 

Later that night, after the Avengers 'meeting' and witnessing the terrifying after shocks of their defeat in her kingdom, Shuri retires for the day. A day that was too long and too painful to continue to bear. Shuri lays her daughter in her crib, silently humming the lullaby Bucky usually sings to her at night herself. Her singing is atrocious, her one flaw, Bucky would tell her. So, she hums the old lullaby instead, kissing the sleeping toddler on her nose once she finishes. 

She spends the whole night by her bedside, finger gently stroking Kalani's chubby arm as she sleeps, thinking of her plan to change fate and go back to stop Thanos. She'll wear the Black Panther suit proudly in honor of her brother, she'll wave the red and green flag of Wakanda in honor of her people, and she'll successfully kill Thanos herself in honor of her son and husband.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm so happy to be celebrating winterprincess week with everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first work for the event! There's plenty more to come!  
> If you know the song I got the title from you get winterprincess points lol.  
> I tried really hard to write this to be as angsty as possible. I've never lost anyone extremely close to me to death, which I thank the gods for, but I think I did this okay? Tell me what you think!


End file.
